The Sentinel
by Wolfblaze
Summary: An HxM set in the Silver Millennium. Now Ruka Haruka has been captured by the rebellion and Michiru is losing it as the owner of a Moon mining company who is dating another sentinel comes to the rescue, what will happen and Why is Haruka smiling evilly?
1. Meeting

**_The Sentinel _**

Hello,

I do not own any of the characters except for the Sentinels (I do not own Haruka).

I will continue We Were in Love just taking a break.

This is set in the Silver Millennium

The history will unravel as the story progresses, so if your confused just wait.

The technology is advance, but people dress and live in very ancient places or clothes.

Rating will be low in the beginning, but will likely go up.

ENJOY!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_**Meeting **_

_Neptunian Castle _

Guest of every color from every planet were in the single grand ballroom of the Neptunian castle, many were there for appearances, few were there for the main event, Princess Michiru's 18th birthday. The young princess had yet made an entrance, but that didn't stop the regal guest from conversing and having fun. Many thought the party to be safe and harmless and many of the guests didn't see the fact that there were five Sentinels in the room ready to strike. Had the guests known that five people who could break galactic laws and were considered the best fighters in the galaxy the room would have been nearly empty.

Suddenly the triumphs boomed and the room grew quiet as a short man in a blue uniform cleared his throat notably.

"Honored guests and Nobles, I am pleased to introduce, Her Royal Highness, Princess Michiru!" As the man turned the grand doors opened to reveal a smiling, elegant princess beautifully framed in an aqua off the shoulder floor length gown that matched her smashing blue eyes and radiant smile. Michiru slowly descended the stairs to meet her parents who bowed to their daughter. Michiru bowed slightly to them before being swarmed by her friends.

"I can't believe your eighteen my cousin." Exclaimed the Princess from Mercury Ami, Michiru smiled at her cousin gently before the energetic Princess from Venus Minako shrieked, causing Michiru to step back.

"You get to pick your future husband, it's so romantic!" Minako went into her own world; Michiru bit back the pain as she muttered 'oh joy'. Setsuna the Queen of Pluto caught her younger friend's tone.

"Ok girls I need to talk to Michiru about adult things." Setsuna said as she watched four sad faces walk off. Michiru let out a sigh.

"Thank you…" Michiru whispered as Setsuna gently nodded.

"I understand, I figured you would need some space for the first few minutes." Setsuna commented as she caught two teal eyes looking at Michiru. "So what do you plan on doing this lovely evening." Setsuna asked turning her attention to Michiru.

"Trying to stay low…" Michiru said as she turned around to be confronted be her distant relatives. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Michiru groaned.

"I can help you with the princesses, but your crazy family I'm sorry to say you're on your own." Setsuna said backing up as Michiru's aunt came up to Michiru and began to talk to her about how she was so cute as a child. As Setsuna moved away she caught the teal eyes again and nodded to the owner before disappearing into the crowd. Michiru began to contemplate suicide as her aunt pinched her cheeks as her uncle started to talk about the good old days. Suddenly Michiru felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" A warm voice asked. Michiru praised Serenity before quickly accepting, not even turning to see whom the person was, Michiru didn't notice as her partner place a warm hand on her waist and gently held her other hand so they could led the young princess. Keeping her family in sight Michiru made sure they weren't going to pester her for a few minutes as she danced, satisfied that they would leave her alone Michiru turned to face her rescuer.

Michiru held her breath as she met haunting teal eyes, handsome short dirty blonde hair, and a charming smile. Suddenly Michiru became very aware of where the charming rescuer's hands were positioned and the proximity that their two bodies were in as Michiru began to slowly blush. Then Michiru noticed that her rescuer whom she thought was a man, because of the royal blue and gold tuxedo, was a woman, her fingernails were clean and polish although short, Michiru became even redder and turned away from the woman. The woman noticed Michiru's reaction and chuckled softly.

"I hope I haven't embarrassed her highness." The woman's voice sent a shiver down Michiru's spine. A moment pasted as two danced in silence.

"No you haven't." Michiru whispered as she turned to face the woman who had caused her to blush. Again Michiru was captivated with the woman in front of her.

"Good, I would hate to embarrass such a beautiful woman." Michiru shivered again as she locked eyes with her rescuer and she inhaled the woman's scent. 'She smells of the wind.'

"And I would hate to be embarrass by such a handsome woman." The woman in front of Michiru smiled slyly.

"Beautiful and Intelligence, both very dangerous in a woman of power. You could have any man you wished." The woman whispered as Michiru felt their dance increase in speed and technique, suddenly Michiru found herself up against the woman as they continued dancing.

"I'm not interesting in men." Michiru whispered moments later as she watched the smile form on her dancer partner's face.

"Neither am I." She whispered as Michiru began to blush. The woman moved her hand more firmly on Michiru's back to help with the moves of their dance, up until then Michiru hadn't paid attention to the dance, she now realize that she was dancing a lover's dance mostly performed by Venusians. Suddenly her dance partner twirled her out and pulled her back in, letting Michiru look around realize that everyone else had cleared the dance area and were now watching them.

"I didn't realize we attracted so much attention." Michiru whispered as she turned to find her partner staring at her.

"Have we? I hadn't noticed," She whispered as she whirled Michiru. Michiru began to blush again, her partner noticed.

"Ruka." She whispered again. Michiru stared at her for a moment. "My name is Ruka." Her partner clarified, Michiru nodded and realized that the name sounded familiar and not in a good way. Their dance slowed as Ruka leaned in to Michiru. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Michiru answered as Ruka began to dip the princess extremely close to the ground, Michiru took note that Ruka was supporting all of her body weight on her left arm and Ruka wasn't shaking in the least. The music ended as a roaring applause followed, but Michiru didn't hear it as she stared into Ruka's teal eyes. Michiru felt her heart skip a beat as Ruka smiled gently at her before pulling Michiru to her feet.

Ruka turned to gracefully bow to the on lookers as Michiru stared at her flawless form. Rising to her full height Ruka motioned for Michiru to curtsy, turning to her guests Michiru smiled and curtsied low before rising. Before Michiru could blink she saw her parents moving to them, turning to Ruka, Michiru smiled at the woman who was staring at her.

"If you want to escape hell I would run now." Michiru whispered. Ruka blinked at the comment before softly chuckling.

"Princess I never run from a fight or a woman as charming as you." Ruka said bring Michiru's right hand to her lips and gently kissing the middle knuckle. Michiru turned five shades of red as she felt Ruka's soft lips make contact with her bare skin, smiling Ruka looked past her to what Michiru could only assume was her parents.

"Quite a performance you gave there Michiru and…?" The queen addressed Ruka, Michiru sighed. 'This was going to be a long night.' Ruka bowed respectfully to her mother.

"Ruka, Ambassador of Queen Serenity, among other things your Majesty." Ruka introduced as she rose to her full height next to Michiru. Michiru stared at Ruka in wonder 'She's an Ambassador for Queen Serenity?' The queen raised a brow in disbelief as the king frowned.

"What business does Queen Serenity have with my family?" The king asked rudely, Michiru stared at her father in disbelief.

"She wished my presence here to check on her senshi and to see that Princess Michiru had a happy and uneventful birthday." Ruka answered unfazed by the apparent rudeness of the king of Neptune. Michiru smiled warmly at Ruka for her answer. Suddenly Ruka's smile disappeared replaced with a neutral almost cold expiration.

"Is something the matter Ruka?" Michiru whispered. Ruka bowed to her parents before turning to Michiru.

"I apologize for two things, I have to leave and for this." Ruka pressed her lips to Michiru's for a second before pulling away and taking off at a run. Michiru stood stunned, still feeling the presence of Ruka's warm lips on her own; warmth began to spread through Michiru like wild fire. The king and queen of Neptune merely stared in disbelief at what had just taken place.

Michiru managed to snap out of her daze and slip away from her parents onto one of the balconies. Feeling the wind of Neptune caress her face Michiru relaxed as she walked to the railing, leaning against the railing for support Michiru's thoughts began to drift with the wind. Mostly the Princess of Neptune thought about Ruka's phantom kiss that still lingered on her lips. Sighing Michiru looked to the nearly visible stars, she looked to where Uranus would have been at this time of year, turning her attention Michiru could see Triton and it's luminous glow, but in her minds eyes (her head) she was seeing Ruka's smiling face.

After several minutes pasted Michiru figured she best head back to her own party. Straightening up and fixing a small cress in the front of her gown Michiru turned to find three men out on the balcony with her. Smiling softly Michiru tried to pass by one only to be thrown against the railing. Hearing a rip Michiru assumed it was her gown, reaching for her pen Michiru realized she had left in her bedroom, fear ran through the Princess of Neptune.

The three men each drew a dagger, each weapon reflected in the light of Triton. Watching the men draw closer Michiru feared for the worse, silently Michiru prayed to Serenity as the men drew only feet from her. Out of nowhere Michiru saw a black figure leap onto the balcony. At a blinding speed the figure descended on her attackers knocking each of them out, as one other figure came running onto the balcony Michiru watched as the two conversed for a moment before the later one took the three attackers away. Her rescuer approached her at a blinding speed; once the figure was close enough Michiru recognized the overlapping black metallic armor as Sentinel armor, the Sentinel bent to her level, placing a metallic hand on her bare shoulder.

"Senshi, are you alright?" Asked the half Metallic, half human voice. Michiru nodded as she tried to stand only to find that when she went up her gown didn't. Blushing heavily Michiru tried to cover her under garments with her hands. Feeling silk rest on her shoulders, Michiru looked up and realized the Sentinel had taken off its cape and was draping it over her shoulders as a cover.

"Thank you." Michiru whispered as she continued to blush. The Sentinel nodded as Michiru wrapped the cape more tightly around her body. Suddenly metallic arms scooped up Michiru and the two flew through the air. Moments passed in silence as the Sentinel jumped to an already determined point. As the Sentinel stopped Michiru realized that she was on her own balcony outside her bedroom. Michiru slowly touched the stone as she wrapped the cape more tightly around her seemingly cold body.

"I presumed you wanted to change, you need to come with me, we are to meet with your parents and the council of nine." The metallic voice said. Michiru nodded in understanding before facing the Sentinel.

"Thank you again, you can wait out here or in my bedroom if you wish." Michiru said as she watched the Metallic body stand still. Slowly Michiru walked into her room and into her closest to change. Bothered by the silence Michiru decide to strike up a conversation with the Sentinel.

"I never asked, which Sentinel are you by chance?" Michiru found a gown she liked as she waited for an answer. Once the gown fitted nicely Michiru stepped out of her closest, grabbing the cape that had shelter her body, and looked for the Sentinel. 'Maybe its out on the balcony.'

As Michiru stepped outside she noticed that the Sentinel at taken off the black metallic helmet and revealed short blonde hair. Stepping behind the Sentinel, Michiru began to clip the silk cape back on. Michiru noticed on the Sentinel's belt was two sheathed broadswords; strangely both had the symbol for Uranus engraved in gold. As Michiru smoothed out the Sentinel's cape she spoke again.

"You didn't answer my question." She whispered, the wind howled in her ears for a moment before dieing down. Michiru bowed her head to protect against the next gust, not notice that the Sentinel had turned to face her.

"I live to serve Queen Serenity and her senshi, I never run from a fight or a woman as charming as you." The Sentinel whispered in a familiar voice. Michiru's head snapped up as she met those haunting teal eyes, suddenly Michiru was filled with realization, 'Ruka as in Caption Ruka of the Sentinels… the last surviving Uranian. (What is the damn spelling for this?)…

TBC

Who is Ruka really? (If you can't answer this I'm going to kill you!) Why is the Planet Uranus not in orbit? Who are the council of nine? How does Pluto know of Ruka? Why am I asking all these questions?

Found out next time

Wolfblaze


	2. The Last One

_**The Sentinel **_

Hello,

Thank you every one who reviewed

Jem -Spelling is right, I checked Webster's, thank you though

amnesia nymph-I'm glad you like the characters and for the check on the spelling of Uranian

azninsomneac- thank you

AmazingSpork- gomen, don't wait you to cry, you can keep the cookies

Haruka's– your question will be answered this chapter

LitaDelacour- Thank you, I decided to bring out a more aggressive Haruka, and your question too will be answered in this chapter.

Ten no Kasou- I came up with the questions to led into the next chapter to let readers have a semi preview of what is to come.

Papapapuffy- lol, Pluto does know everything

I just want to say sorry for the delay, been proactive with my family (groans) and watching My-Hime (hehehe, I like Natsuki and Shizuru), I'm also using a different computer (my old one is still fine just in a different part of the house, I'm lazy ) I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, just my Sentinels (Except Haruka). Enjoy

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

**The Last One**

**RECAP**

"I live to serve Queen Serenity and her senshi, I never run from a fight or a woman as charming as you." The Sentinel whispered in a familiar voice. Michiru's head snapped up as she met those haunting teal eyes, suddenly Michiru was filled with realization, 'Ruka as in Caption Ruka of the Sentinels… the last surviving Uranian…

**Changing Views to Haruka (Ruka)**

Haruka watched the whirlpools forming in Michiru's eyes at the realization of her identity. Moments passed in silence as Haruka watched Michiru's beautiful face. The native trees around Michiru's balcony rustled softly as Haruka kicked the wind up involuntarily as her heart rate increased. Michiru looked up at her with confused and pained eyes; a ping hit Haruka's heart.

"Why?" Michiru asked her softly. Haruka took the question in every meaning. Why was she here? Why did she do what she did in the ballroom? Why did she rescue Michiru? But Haruka thought of one question that she had to ask herself. Why was this woman's face, voice, and soul affecting her so much? 'Destiny.' Called the voice in the back of her head.

"Senshi, as I said earlier, Queen Serenity sent me here to make sure you had a happy and uneventful birthday." Whispered Haruka looking into Michiru's aqua eyes, the wind whispered in both their ears as the two stood facing each other.

"Someone was to assassinate me tonight?" Michiru asked staring back into Haruka's eyes. Haruka nodded slowly drifting her eyes to the door, which seconds later came a knock. Watching Michiru turn, Haruka could see the pain in the princess's eyes; Haruka felt something she hadn't felt in years, a pulling at her heart.

Pushing the sensation to the back of her mind Haruka pressed the button on the side of her neck. The black metallic helmet reformed over her head as she watched Michiru open the door, a flash out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, it was Neptune's Mirror and Pen, shifting quietly to them Haruka put the mirror and pen in her belt and moved to the middle of the room.

"Michiru, the ship is here to take you to the Council of nine." Setsuna said as she glanced to Haruka for a moment before focusing her gaze on Michiru. Haruka moved forward silently until she was behind Michiru who was unmoving. "Michiru?" Setsuna looked to Michiru then to Haruka.

Noticing that Michiru's shoulders fell, Haruka quickly moved to catch the falling princess. Shifting slightly Haruka pulled Michiru into bridal position as she held the water senshi close to her metallic armor. Setsuna moved to the two slowly looking to Haruka.

"What happened Ruka?" Haruka mental flinched at the name. Haruka pulled the princess closer to her body.

"She knows." The half metallic half human voice replied. Setsuna glared at Haruka before bashing her Time staff into Haruka's helmet. (Wanted to put frying pan, but resisted) Haruka braced and managed to stay on her feet with Michiru safely in her arms. This wasn't the first time Setsuna had done this to her.

"Baka! Scare the crap out of the girl!" Setsuna yelled, Haruka was thankful for the helmet. "Why did you tell her?" Setsuna asked in a rather loud tone.

"She asked."

"She asked?" Setsuna echoed in confusion, Haruka nodded. "That is still no excuse to tell her that someone wants to kill her on her birthday."

"Excuse? If I remember correctly 'Senshi' from the guidelines YOU setup, that if a Sentinel is asked a question by a Senshi, the Sentinel MUST reply honestly." Haruka corrected. Setsuna's face went blank for a moment before she threw up her arms in frustration and marched out of the room muttering.

"This week she's a Sentinel, last week she was a Senshi I wish that she would make up her bloody mind that…" Haruka decided not to listen to the rest of Setsuna's lovely description of what kind of person she was. Shifting Michiru slightly, Haruka started down the hall towards the ship that was to take them to the Moon Kingdom and to the Council of Nine.

As the boarding ramp lower, Haruka looked at the powerful ship in front of her, cloaking, the fastest hyper drive, shields strong enough for a warship, and the best two weapon systems in the galaxy. A three triple linked blaster cannons and two sets of rotational missile launchers (I play Star Wars RPG, we have ship like this, we can take out floating cities without getting a scratch). Once the ramp hit the ground with a noted thud, Haruka carried Michiru on board. Quickly noticing her second in command Haruka walked up to the fully armored sentinel.

"Hino, I want everything loaded and this boat off the ground in five minutes!" Haruka ordered as the sentinel saluted her before returning to work. Dodging other Sentinels Haruka carried Michiru to her private chambers until she awakened. The corridors in the ship were dimly light, but Haruka didn't notice, she was trying not to stare at the sleeping senshi in her arms. As Haruka arrived in front of her private chambers, the blue light scanned her helmet before beeping in recognition. The black door opened, Haruka passed the threshold, the door closed and automatically locked.

"_Welcome, Captain Ruka. I see you have a guest." _The computer chirped. Haruka moved to put Michiru on her king sizes bed. Then the engine's fired and the ship became airborne, one of Michiru's locks fell into her face as Haruka set her down, pulling her arms out from Michiru; Haruka gently brushed the strand back into place. _"A very close friend I see_._"_ Haruka spun and glared at her computer.

"How is your mother board?" Haruka asked with a sly smile on her face hidden by her helmet. Hearing the computer make a gulping sound Haruka smiled as she deactivated her armor, leaving her in her blue tuxedo. Haruka pulled the jacket off and placed it on the back of her computer chair before sitting in the chair. Sighing Haruka glanced over her shoulder at Michiru, content that she was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room; Haruka began to type on the keyboard.

"_Are you looking for anything?"_ The computer asked.

"Any news on the events that happened tonight?" Haruka asked. A moment pasted before a video clip appeared and Haruka leaned back in her chair to relax.

"_This is a current report from Queen Serenity herself about the attempted assassination of Princess Michiru, the current Sailor Neptune. Here she is."_ The reporter faded away as Queen Serenity came into view, with her elegant white gown and flowing silver hair.

"_The attempt on Princess Michiru's life was well noted by myself and the Sentinels, I assure everyone that Princess Michiru was in no danger this evening and that I wish to apologies to her and the entire Neptunian Royal family for not informing them of the event in question. The men who attempted the assassination were in line with a rebellion that threats Neptune and Pluto. That is all. Have a wonderful evening."_ Queen Serenity bowed and walked away. The clip cut as Haruka stared thoughtfully at the screen. 'She forgot the part where we wanted this to happen so we could catch them.' A rustling caught Haruka's attention as she turned to see Michiru sitting up staring at the screen. Haruka rotated her chair so she could face Michiru.

"Good to see you up Princess." Haruka said watching Michiru look around the room in confusion before settling her eyes on Haruka.

"Where am I?" Michiru asked blinking repeatedly, Haruka smiled as she stood up and approached Michiru.

"On board the Sentinel's private ship, The Phoenix. This is my private room. It's the grandest room on the ship and I can keep an eye on you better." Haruka answered sitting at the end of the bed giving Michiru her space. Watching Michiru look around the room Haruka felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight in front of her, before shaking the feeling. Michiru placed her feet on the floor and stared at the ceiling apparently lost in thought, she turned to Haruka.

"The engines are running, where are we going?" Michiru asked very lost. Haruka raised a brow.

"To the moon, Setsuna told you before you fainted." Haruka answered watching the confuse look on Michiru's face.

"The last thing I remember is realizing that someone was to assassinate me tonight." Michiru said as Haruka nodded in understanding.

"All you missed was Setsuna coming in and telling you that we were leaving and you fainted." Haruka said as she placed a gentle hand on Michiru's shoulder, the simple touch shot warmth through Haruka. A gentle smile formed on Michiru's lips before she nodded. Haruka pulled away when she felt Michiru grab her wrist.

"I wish for you to sit for a moment if you would Captain." Haruka flinched at the formality before sitting down watching Michiru stare at her lap with her hands clasped tightly together resting on her lap. A moment passed before the sea senshi spoke. "Did you know of the attempt on my life before the party?" Michiru asked. Sighing Haruka stared at the ceiling as she looked up.

"Yes, Senshi."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"How many other sentinels were in the room?"

"Four."

"Why didn't you inform my family or myself of this?"

"Because if you had known, the guard would have been on edge. Our mother wanted the assassins alive."

"Mother?"

"For the Sentinels we have a pecking order. Setsuna acts as the father and trains everyone, including myself; our mother is the Queen of the Moon, she gives orders to me. The Sentinels are all the children, I am the big sister, and I watch over new recruits, take care of mother's orders and command my troops when our mother isn't around." Haruka thought that Michiru was done asking her questions, but she had one more for the young Captain.

"Did everything go according to plan?"

"Almost." Haruka answered as she turned to Michiru who turned and stared at her.

"Almost? You caught the assassins, I'm alive, what else was on the mission?" Smiling softly Haruka moved closer to Michiru until they were inches apart.

"I began to have feelings for the person I had suppose to protect." Haruka whispered as she stared at the princess. Watching the blush spread across Michiru, Haruka leaned into Michiru for a moment letting her body control of her movements.

Through half open eyes Haruka watched as Michiru slowly closed her eyes and began to lean towards the blonde. Stopping millimeters from Michiru lips, Haruka stared longingly at the younger woman before turning away. 'I can't do this now, I can't feel for her yet.' Haruka thought as she watched out of the corner of her eyes to see Michiru open her eyes and look down in shame; guilt hit Haruka hard in the chest.

"It's not you Michiru." Haruka whispered as she watched Michiru turn to her in confusion. Suddenly there was a BOOM and the ship rocked violently sending it's crew everywhere, feeling the ship move Haruka grabbed Michiru and pulled her to the grab in the middle of the room to protect her from anything falling. Opening her eyes, Haruka realized she was inches from Michiru's face again and the urge to kiss her flooded Haruka's body. Michiru opened her eyes and stared back at Haruka. A beeping noise broke the moment the two held, jumping up Haruka ran to her computer typing vigorously.

"Captain we're caught in a tracker beam of a class ten warship, they are sending transmissions about wanting the princess alive and that resistance in end in death, it's the rebellion flag ship Captain." Hino's voice filled the cabin; Haruka's blood ran cold at that moment, a hand was placed on her shoulder, Haruka turned to find Michiru had joined her. Thinking quickly Haruka made a decision that would save everyone. Pulling a necklace out from under her shirt to reveal a pendent, the pendent was a diamond sword with platinum angels backing the sword. Willing her broadswords, the items in question formed on Haruka's bed as the captain pulled her necklace from her neck and placed it around Michiru's. Turning back to the computer Haruka began to give commands to the ship and the pendants. 'The system will beep when I can teleport everyone off and start the Burning system.

"What's going on?" Michiru asked as Haruka moved quickly away from the console into a closest. Haruka dig out her space suit and began putting the suit on.

"I'm saving you, my troops, and my beautiful ship." Haruka answered as she zipped the suit up to her neck. Fear ran through the young captain, she didn't want to leave Michiru, but she didn't want to lose Michiru.

"What about you?" Michiru asked in fear as Haruka turned and smiled softly at her. Haruka leaned in and kissed Michiru on the lips lightly, the sensation caused Haruka to become light headed. Michiru softly returned the kiss placing her hands on Haruka's shoulders as the blonde moved her free hand to Michiru's lower back, pulling the princess against her. Taking in the young princess's scent took Haruka to a happy place as she pulled away from Michiru. 'She smells of the sea, the beautiful sea.' A beep came from the computer as Haruka smiled tenderly at Michiru who returned the smile in kind.

"I want to tell you something." Haruka whispered as she took hold of the pendent, which was glowing white.

"What?" Michiru whispered as Haruka's eyes glazed over.

"My real name is Haruka." As Haruka said the last word Michiru vanished in a blinding light. Haruka took her helmet and placed the object over her head, clicking it into place she reached for her broadswords. Flipping a switch on the hilts, both began to glow down one edge of the blade. "Computer activate burning Phoenix, rebirth location, use preset." Haruka yelled as she walked down the hall.

As she walked she could feel the ship moving. 'If they want to take me down, I'm taking a few of those bastards with me.' She felt the ship buck as if it had hit something, as Haruka reached the ramp the ship around her began to glow and radiate heat. The ramp lower and smashed away when it hit a piece of the ship it was going through, the ship around Haruka began to start to produce flame from every edge. 'It's about to be reborn.' Haruka jumped when an opening appeared for her. As Haruka fell to the floor The Phoenix went through several more corridors before exploding, leaving no trace of the ship behind. Barrel rolling when she hit the ground Haruka noticed she landed in an empty room.

"Damn." Haruka growled as she ran into the connecting hall, have already memorized the plans for every ship in the galaxy, Haruka headed for the bridge. As Haruka ran down several corridors she encountered several rebels, shifting her broad swords at the last minute Haruka disposed of resistance as she ran at full speed past them. "Damn, I forgot the scale of this thing." Haruka growled as she raced up the tenth level having three more to go. Finding more resistance to the bridge, Haruka slowed to a normal run. Reaching her target Haruka barged her way into the bridge to the awaiting pikes, double hand swords and various over glowing weapons. Sighing Haruka held up her hands and dropped her broadsword, as the swords fell they both began to glow very similar to Michiru before the two weapons disappeared.

"Ok you got me." Haruka said sarcastically as the room stared at her. Noticing a familiar in the room, a woman with maroon hair and the eyes of a demon. The woman approached Haruka slowly as the wave of weapons parted for her.

"Now what do we have here?" The woman asked approaching the captain. Haruka smiled behind to helmet.

"I'm the decorator you hired, I thought your ship needed a few more holes to let the light in." Haruka answered as she watched the woman's eyes flare in anger. Suddenly two hands forced Haruka to the ground as another pair ripped her helmet off. Haruka's eyes never left the woman's face. 'Beryl.'

"Well we seem to have in our hands the legendary Captain Ruka, the last surviving Uranian, I never would have thought that you would be escorting Princess Michiru." Beryl said running a nailed finger down the side of Haruka's face, pulling away from the veil touch, Haruka remained silent. "Your tongue is not as sharp when your neck is on the line. Take our guest to our best cell, when we transfer over to my over flagship." As several hands grabbed roughly on to her suit, Haruka smiled lightly. 'Fool.'

TBC

The next chapter should be out soon, sorry for the wait, all questions not answered in this chapter will be answered in the next one.

Review Please!

Wolfblaze


	3. Rescue And Trial

_**The Sentinel **_

My school is going back tomorrow from break, I had three weeks off because I'm a senior and didn't have to take finals. Also have been playing Sims, I made a Haruka and Michiru and had way too much fun with that. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon, I own the idea of the Sentinels, but not the Sentinel's themselves, you'll see why.

Ja ne! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

**Rescue and Trial**

One minute Michiru was looking into Ruka's…no Haruka's teal eyes the next she was at the moon kingdom surrounded by four other sentinels. One Sentinel was yelling.

"Roll call, Hino!"

"Sakura."

"Yuu."

"Natsuki." (I watch too much anime.) Four helmets looked to Michiru, standing still, the one that that shouted Natsuki walked out to her. "Princess Michiru…" The sentinel stopped and took hold of Michiru's hand that was gripping the pendent tightly. "Is that Ruka's pendent?" The Sentinel whispered in the half machine half human voice. Releasing her grip on the pendent, Michiru felt it fall into place around her neck. Pulling quickly away from Michiru, the Sentinel Natsuki cursed under her breath before running to a large computer console. The sentinel named Yuu approached Natsuki as the two began to type on the keyboard, Michiru was confused beyond all belief, and slowly Hino approached her.

"Princess." The voice, although not all human, was calming to Michiru. Slowly turning to face the Sentinel; Michiru let a smile decorate her lips. Reality hit Michiru as she realized where she was.

"How did we get here?" Michiru asked the Sentinel.

"The pendants can teleport the wearer anywhere. The Captain activated them to teleport us here. The pendants also contain a Sentinel's armor." Michiru eyes widened as she realized Haruka was still on the ship that was being tracker beamed into the flagship of the rebellion.

"Oh Serenity! What will happen to her?" Fear ran through Michiru's entire being at the moment. Hino turned to the console where the two other Sentinels were arguing over video feeds.

"Bakas, use common sense." Hino yelled to the two at the console. The two nodded and turned back to their work. Turning to the young princess, "She's the best there's ever been." Hino commented as Michiru's fears lessened. A video feed came up; it showed The Phoenix disappearing into the hull.

Suddenly a fiery object erupted from the side of the flagship and went into another section smashing through it before doubling around again and ramming through another section before disappearing. A few seconds later the flagship lost it's back third from a blast inside the ship, the video feed cut away in static.

Michiru's heart skipped several beats before it started up again. Out of nowhere particles of notable size began to fill the room; the Sentinels back up as Hino pulled Michiru away from the gathering particles. Slowly taking shape over several minutes the mass of particles had formed what looked to be a ship. A few minutes later lay before Michiru was a complete ship. Pointing to it in disbelief Michiru turned to Hino in utter confusion.

"Our ship. It's called the Phoenix because we can use it to make a mess and still have a ship. It's called the Burning system. The Captain must have activated after she teleported us away." Hino answered. Michiru's mind was reeling, 'Was Haruka ok? Why did she sacrifice her self?' Footsteps interrupted Michiru's thoughts as she turned to find Queen Serenity herself gliding into the room. The Queen's elegant dress was only out done by her natural beauty that pulsed off her. Curtsying deeply, Michiru averted her eyes to the floor. Hino kneeled next to her before he began to speak.

"Mother, we have brought the Princess of Neptune here as you ordered, but we had encounter with the rebellion." Hino said keeping his head low. Michiru watched the queen look over the group before raising a brow towards Hino.

"Where is Captain Ruka?" Queen Serenity asked in her gentlest voice. Natsuki spoke up this time.

"The Phoenix was caught in the flagship's tracker beam, the Captain auto commanded the pendants to teleport and activated the Burning system. She gave her pendant to the Princess; we believe she is still on the flagship Mother." Natsuki answered. Michiru felt Serenity's eyes on her, standing to her full height Michiru looked the queen the eyes.

"She speaks the truth and I swear on the honor of a Senshi to try and get her back." Michiru said. The queen smiled and shook her head.

"I fear." The queen started, "That Captain Ruka is on her own." The queen turned and began to leave. Fear ran through Michiru.

"Your Highness, you're not going to send anyone after her?" Michiru half yelled half asked the Queen of the system. Queen Serenity turned and faced the young Senshi.

"Sentinel laws require that if they are captured that the Sentinel must get themselves out. If I were to send the Sentinels or even call upon the Senshis I run the risk of losing either force. And that, Senshi Neptune, is something I will not do." Turning to the door again the unfazed queen turned to Michiru. 'She can't be serious?' Was Michiru's only thought, "Princess Michiru, the council of nine is gathered to see you." Serenity added before walking out of the room, Michiru stood still reeling over the information before following the leader of the system. Hearing footsteps next to her Michiru turned to see that the Sentinel Natsuki was walking a step behind her. 'What is she doing?'

"Sentinel Hino asked me to accompany you Senshi." The Sentinel spoke as if hearing Michiru's thoughts, "And I wish to see my parents." Michiru was bewildered at the comment but kept following Serenity who acted as if she was deaf. The three traveled down the ancient halls of the Moon palace.

"We're here." Serenity stopped and nodded to two guards who pulled the heavy doors open to a meeting room. Michiru followed Serenity into a room with nine chairs; six of the chairs were occupied by six very elegant women that Michiru knew. A hush seemed to fall over the room as Michiru made eye contact with Setsuna who had risen from her seat. The six women in the room were the current Senshi's of the solar system. Michiru felt small in their presence, she was the only princess in the room and it showed on her face. Natsuki bowed to the woman before rising.

"Captain Ruka would be escorting Princess Michiru, but we encountered the rebel flagship." Natsuki said. Michiru watched the brows rise in the room while others seemed to be in shock. Taking her place to the right of Setsuna who sat on the far left of the table, Michiru looked down the table at the Queen's of Mercury, Mars, Earth, Moon, Jupiter, and Venus.

Serenity sat on a higher chair than everyone else; Michiru remembered from her training that the Moon queen never counted towards the total on the council. Glancing to her direct right Michiru noted the two empty chairs, the one for Saturn, that one that would never be occupied, and the one for Uranus, one that would never be filled again. The table was made to have the inners sitting to the right of Serenity and the Outer's sitting to the queen's left, it looked like a round table. Natsuki had moved over to the Queen of Mars and was conversing with her softly as Serenity moved some papers around in front of her.

"Now, My Senshi's time to get down to business, Mito you can speak with your oldest later." Serenity had addressed the Queen of Mars and Natsuki who was backing away. 'I forgot she was the forsaken daughter of Mars.' (Will explain later don't worry.) The room grew quiet as Serenity glanced to each of her Senshi's before returning her gaze to Michiru. "I have called this meeting because a attempt was made on the life of a Senshi and in the process my Sentinel's managed to catch three for questioning." Serenity let her head fall. "But they have captured Captain Ruka, which as many of you know that is a problem." Serenity looked to every Senshi except Michiru who was slightly confused.

"I thought Ruk… Captain Ruka due to laws had to get out on her own." Michiru interrupted. Michiru looked to each of the other Senshi's for answers only to have them turn away. Serenity turned quickly to Natsuki and nodded for her to leave. Once the doors were closed again Setsuna stood up from the table. A holograph appeared in the middle of the table.

"As you know Michiru, the planet Uranus was destroyed by the rebellion, shortly after the royal family was supposes to be assassinated well over 20 years ago." Michiru nodded in understanding as Setsuna moved around the room showing footage of the planet Uranus literally being blown into nothing. The footage stopped and a red laser pointer dot appeared on the screen. "Now Michiru tell me was wrong with this picture?" Michiru studied the picture. 'The planet blew up but the moons didn't even flux from the explosion. Meaning the planet didn't blow up.'

"The moons weren't effected, that would mean that Uranus was never destroyed." Michiru whispered. Setsuna nodded before Serenity spoke.

"Since you are eighteen and are the new Senshi of Neptune there are something's you have to know." Setsuna moved to a drape that was behind Serenity, pulling at the drape to reveal a massive mirror. Standing from her seat Michiru moved slowly to the mirror as Setsuna stepped aside. Standing in front of the mirror Michiru could see her reflection, but suddenly her symbol burned brightly on her forehead and the mirror image of herself gave way to a planet, Uranus to be exact. 'They sealed the planet in a mirror, to keep the population alive.'

"So the planet isn't destroyed but merely trapped in a mirror, but why?" Michiru asked. Setsuna had the answer.

"Your mother warned me of what was to happen on Uranus, I traveled there in some hope of saving the Queen and her daughter but when I arrived the Queen was dead, so I transported the planet into the mirror just as the bombardment began, and took the young daughter to safety." Michiru's eyes widened at the last part. 'The Princess of Uranus survived?'

"What happened to her, she should be here." Michiru said franticly. Setsuna sighed as she moved Michiru back to her seat before taking a seat herself.

"The problem is that without the power of a fully charged Senshi, a planet cannot survive. That's why I moved it to the absolute zero of the mirror." Setsuna was interrupted at this point.

"But after twenty years she should be fully charged." Setsuna shook her head as the other queens bowed their heads.

"Michiru do you remember your mother's one wish you had to fulfill in order to become Senshi?" Setsuna asked with a stilled face. Michiru nodded.

"She wanted me to see that life can be harsh, she left me with a pages clothes and a gold piece to make my way back to the palace, by myself from the other end of the planet." Michiru answered remembering her little adventure.

"Well the last Senshi of Uranus's wish was for her daughter to avenge her death." Setsuna said as Michiru's face went pale. "I know because I was with the queen when her dying breath came and she handed me her child." Pain was written on Setsuna's face as she turned away, Serenity took over.

"You're likely wondering what all this has to do with Ruka, ponder me Haruka, she is the next Senshi of Uranus, the current Queen of a suppose dead planet." The information hit Michiru like a lead brick, 'That explains her behavior, her smell, her courage, and why she makes me melt.'

"That explains a lot." Michiru whispered as she blushed, Setsuna having recovered caught the blush.

"Haruka has already worked her charms on the young Senshi." Setsuna said watching the blush become more intense on Michiru's face. "Every Senshi of Uranus and Neptune has a strong connection to each other, some generations more than others." Michiru blushed at the comment before becoming curious.

"Was my mother and…?" Michiru started.

"Up until the day the Queen of Uranus died." Setsuna answered before pulling away from the subject. "Now the problem is that Haruka has to take revenge on the rebellion without assistance. But she can't die or all hope for Uranus is lost with her." Serenity rose and looked to each of her Senshis.

"We can't do anything as much as it pains me to say it." A tear escaped from Michiru's eyes and slide down her cheek. "For the time being since the rebellion is after Neptune, I want to send her and Natsuki to Jupiter, the rebellion won't go that close to the asteroid belt. You are now all dismissed." Michiru stood and bowed in unison with the other scouts before heading out with the Queen and Senshi of Jupiter Artemis.

**Three weeks later with Haruka**

The burning of the Titanium against her skin finally began to get to Haruka as she was hanging three feet off the ground by her wrist for three weeks or two she lost count. The plasma marks on her back and arms burned with fire on Haruka's skin, but she had endured far more physical pain than this. Food for the young captain was 'hand feed' to her through the guard, which was him throwing it at her face and some getting in Haruka's mouth. Water was provided from the leak in the ceiling that dripped on her every waking moment. Than every three hours or so a man would enter with a plasma whip her for about two minutes then laugh before leaving. This day was like no other, the man entered her cell but with two other people one of which Haruka recognized.

"I feel special now, I get to have my whippings with the captain of the ship, what did I do to receive this great honor." Haruka said sarcastically. Beryl glared at Haruka who merely grinned back. The other person who had entered with Beryl approached Haruka with a very long needle filled with blue glowing liquid. "You brought my favorite color too, how sweet of you." The man moves to Haruka and gripped with blonde's neck before injecting the entire thing into Haruka. 'Truth serum fun.' The serum clouded Haruka's vision.

"Now my little captive lets see what you know." Walking around Haruka Beryl grinned like a Chester cat. "What is your name?"

"Haruka Tenoh." Haruka answered honestly. Beryl frowned that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"What is your title?" Beryl tried a different question.

"Queen and Senshi of Uranus." Haruka again answered honestly. Beryl growled her truth serum wasn't affecting the captain.

"Lets try something I know you can't lie on. What happened to the planet Uranus?" Beryl knew this would be a truthful answer.

"It was teleported into a mirror." Haruka was being as honest as she had ever been in her life. Beryl growled with frustration, glaring at her helper and the man with the whip. "Since you asked me questions mind if I ask one?" Beryl turned to Haruka with a confused look on her face.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because you think I'm sexy and I can start singing if you tell me." Haruka answered with a grin on her face. Beryl raised an amused brow before nodding to her prisoner to ask. "Who ordered the attack on Uranus and the assassination of the royal family?" Beryl looked to her like she was crazy.

"That attack wasn't ordered, someone paid us to blow up the planet and kill the royal family." Beryl answered as her helper had another needle ready. Injecting it into Haruka, the captain locked eyes with Beryl.

"Who paid you?"

"The king of Neptune." Haruka started to sing, literally.

TBC

I got it done, now to the next one.

Wolfblaze


	4. An Old Love and a New

The Sentinel 

Hello, I kept thinking about this during school and I wanted to update again. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon, I own the idea of the Sentinels, but not the Sentinel's themselves, you'll see why. Thanks for the reviews.

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_**An Old Love and a New**_

Beryl had not been happy with Haruka's version of singing and ordered the now 'useless' captain to death by incineration. Haruka was now hanging from her cell as she waited for the men to take her to the incineration room; her thoughts were drifting to Michiru and continued to stay on the water princess. 'I wish I could look in to those aqua eyes again.' Closing her eyes Haruka began to picture the younger woman, a gentle smile drifted onto Haruka's bruised face. Haruka could feel Michiru's presence close to her like when they danced or the simple kiss the two shared. The feeling left Haruka as the sharp sound of cell door ripped open to reveal four men with a human size metal box. The men unlocked her chains as they opened the top and pushed Haruka into the very cold and cramped metal box onto her back. The lid was closed and Haruka found herself in the dark. Feeling the box lift up from the ground Haruka began to say her final peace with the world.

"I wish I had revenged my mother's death, but that would have hurt Michiru, now my people will all die a quick and painless deat…Ag WHAT THE HELL?" Haruka banged on the airtight box as she felt the box drop to the ground quite abruptly. Pressing her ear to the side Haruka could hear struggling. Suddenly the box was in the air again and the men who were carrying it seemed to be running, Haruka pressed her hands and feet against the lid to keep from bouncing up and down. As the men ran Haruka managed to brace herself fairly well except for the last drop in which Haruka bashed her head on the inside of the box.

"Shit." She silently cursed as she felt the box beginning to move on the ground it felt like… a ship going at full speed. After another minute the lid began to pull back, Haruka slowly sat up and came face to face with very familiar eyes. "I don't know if I should be thankful or fearful for my rear." Haruka jokingly commented to her savor and ex lover. An elegant giggle filled the room (guess who?).

"I no longer favor your bum, I prefer someone else's." The elegant accent flowed from Haruka's savor.

"Natsuki's maybe." Haruka said as she began to move only to discover that her legs were of no use, trying to sit up more Haruka also discovered that after four weeks of beatings and hanging from her arms that her arms couldn't move her weight and her back burned when she moved. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder Haruka looked up to find burgundy.

"I have a transfusion tank and I have sent for one of my men to come help you stand." Haruka nodded as she felt sleep and fatigue beginning to over come her.

"Thank you Shizuru." Haruka whispered before passing out.

_**With Michiru at the Titian Palace**_

Four grueling weeks had past for Michiru filled with worry and sorrow over Haruka and her Sentinel was taking note. Michiru had been on her fifth hour of playing with Natsuki stopped her. The note filled the air before being brutally crushed by gloved hand. Michiru tear stained eyes bored into Natsuki's.

"Princess you can't keep doing this to yourself." Natsuki said taking the angered glared from Michiru. "I…" Natsuki was interrupted by the sound of a telepad. "Pardon me princess." Michiru pulled her violin away from the Sentinel's grasp as Natsuki pulled out her telepad. "Go."

"My lady sends a message to you, the wind is captured but battered, and wishes to have her reunited with the sea." Natsuki looked back to find Michiru's confused face staring at her. 'What is going on?' Michiru thought as Natsuki turned back to her telepad.

"I'll gather the sea so that she can feel the wind." With Natsuki's final word the telepad went blank and Natsuki was dragging Michiru out of her room.

"Sentinel what the hell are you doing?" Michiru screamed trying to get away from Natsuki's unbreakable grip on her wrist.

"Do you have your pen and mirror?" Natsuki asked pulling Michiru into the hanger.

"Always." Michiru answered as she now let herself be dragged along. Natsuki entered The Phoenix where the rest of the Sentinels were resting, Michiru was pushed into the copilot's chair as Natsuki jumped into the captain's chair and started up the beast.

"Blue blazes Natsuki what in Serenity's name are you doing?" Hino yelled as Natsuki began to pull the Phoenix out of the hanger.

"The wind is blowing again." Natsuki answered as she began to set the overdrive coordinates Hino's eyes widened as Michiru looked between the two completely lost. The computer began to talk.

"_Beginning overdrive please strap down."_ Michiru grabbed her restraining straps and quickly fastened them as Hino and Natsuki did the same. Ten seconds later the ship lunged forward and stars raced by for about two seconds.

"We're being flagged by Shizuru's ship." Natsuki said as the viewing screen popped up followed by the face of none other than Shizuru Fujino, the owner of the largest Moon mining company in the galaxy.

"Did Natsuki miss me?" Shizuru asked clasping her hands together, Natsuki blushed as Michiru and Hino silently laughed.

"Just dock and let us board." Natsuki said gritting her teeth, Shizuru wagged a finger side to side. Sighing in defeat Natsuki whispered under breath.

"I couldn't hear Natsuki the connect must be bad, Natsuki's going to have to say it louder." Natsuki turned five shades of red before yelling.

"Please my honey bunches of oats covered with mayonnaise let us dock and board."

"Why of course my little wolf." With a happy wink the link died and the two ships docked. (Their not the main couple just added them for humor.) Hino couldn't contain his laughter anymore and exploded into deep stomach clenching laughs as he rolled on the metal floor of the control center. Michiru merely chuckled as she watched Natsuki kick Hino as she stood up. Realizing that this was her first laugh since the Haruka went missing Michiru grew quiet for a moment.

"Princess, please follow me." Natsuki gritted her teeth she led Michiru to the junction between the two ships, Michiru followed still confused as to what was going on and why she was here but she trusted her Sentinel. As the hatch opened to the other ship Michiru and Natsuki were greeted by an elegant and mysterious woman who bowed to her and then winked to Natsuki.

"Hello, Princess Michiru, I am Shizuru Fujino. It is a pleasure to be in your company." Shizuru bowed again before mentioning for the princess to follow her. Michiru nodded her head politely and walked with Shizuru as Natsuki trailed behind. After walking for a few minutes in silence Michiru looked to Shizuru who was smiling gently at her. "Is something the mater your highness?"

"…Um why exactly am I on your vessel?" Michiru asked politely. Shizuru looked surprise for a moment before shooting Natsuki a look that said 'You didn't tell her!' Facing the princess Shizuru smiled gently again.

"Princess Michiru, you are aware that Captain Ruka was held prisoner on the rebellion flag ship."

"Yes, she sacrificed herself so that I could reach the Moon kingdom." Michiru responded in a neutral tone. The group began to walk again.

"Did you know she was to be executed?" Michiru's heart stopped, her breath wouldn't come and the world looked very small. Natsuki smacked Shizuru upside the head.

"Give the Princess a bloody heart attack why don't you." Natsuki whispered sharply to her lover. Turning to the princess she was to protect Natsuki grabbed the Princess's chin and lifted her face so that Natsuki could she her aqua eyes. "She has something else to tell you."

"I sent my men to get her, she is currently in the room behind you in a transfusion tank." Shizuru said as Michiru looked to Shizuru then turned and ran through the door to find the woman that had been causing her to worry day and night. A gasp escaped the princess at the sight of Haruka. Bruises decorated her front torso, legs, arms and face as the young captain routed at the noise Michiru saw the deep cuts from the whips that ran the entire length of Haruka's back. Haruka had two pieces of cloth covering her private areas one was wrapped tightly around her crest as the other was wrapped several times around Haruka's hips and bum.

_**Haruka in the Transfusion Tank**_

Haruka could hear the door whip open and the noise caused the scarred woman to whip around to where her back was facing the intruders and Haruka silently prepared for a whipping, but when none came and Haruka realized she was swimming Haruka opened her eyes. 'I'm in the transfusion tank.'

The breather lightly scrapped around Haruka's mouth was giving her oxygen as the liquid in the tank was less dense than water but still allowed her to float under the surface and the chemicals didn't burn Haruka's eyes as she opened and closed them. The bruises and the deep cuts were less painful than they had been in days, 'Thank you Shizuru.' Haruka remembered that someone had opened the door to the room she was in. As the wind senshi turned the first thing to catch her eyes was the aqua color that she had missed so much.

"Michiru!" Haruka whispered into her breather as she moved herself over to the edge of the glass and placed her hand gently against the glass. Michiru stepped next to the glass and placed her hand where Haruka's hand was. Haruka then noticed that Shizuru and Natsuki were in the room and that her underling was saluting her. Getting Natsuki's attention Haruka motioned for her to knock it off. Natsuki placed her arms at her sides as Shizuru laughed lightly. Haruka returned her gaze to Michiru who was smiling softly.

Shizuru moved to a control panel that was next to the transfusion tank and motioned to Michiru to come over. Looking to Haruka, Michiru reluctantly left her place and moved to where Shizuru was. The two converse for a moment before Michiru pulled out her pen and transforming into Sailor Neptune. Confused Haruka watched as Shizuru handed Michiru a breather and two earpieces.

Michiru climbed up a latter and opened the lid to the tank, Haruka moved to one side as she watched Michiru slide into the tank and place the breather over her head and on her mouth. As Michiru settled in the water she put the earpiece in her right ear then leaned over and placed the other one in Haruka's right ear. As Michiru fitted the piece to Haruka the young captain was enjoying the soft touch she missed so much. Once Michiru fitted Haruka's earpiece she tried to pull away but Haruka caught her hands, the wind senshi had moved too quickly and hissed in pain as Michiru froze.

"Are you alright Ruka?" Michiru whispered as the pain subsided in Haruka. A smiled formed under the breather.

"I forgot how much I loved the sound of your voice." Haruka whispered as she noted that Shizuru and Natsuki were gone and the door to the room was closed. Michiru blushed slightly and looked into Haruka's teal eyes.

"And I forgot how much I loved looking into your eyes." Is was Haruka's turn to blush. A moment passed and Michiru moved forward in the water and gently wrapped her arms around Haruka, clasping her hands together just above Haruka's butt where there was no deep cuts and no pieces of cloth. Haruka tensed for a moment then relaxed wrapping her arms around Michiru and held the younger woman close to her. Several minutes passed as the two just held each other, as if reassuring the other that they were there.

"Thank you." Haruka said. Michiru pulled away slightly and looked at Haruka confused.

"For what?" Haruka placed her forehead and Michiru's.

"Because I had met you I was able to survive that hell hole." Haruka said slowly brushing some of Michiru's hair away from her face. Pain filled Michiru's eyes.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." Haruka stared at Michiru for a moment.

"You're a princess and a senshi, its my job to protect you, I would gladly do it again." Haruka said, as Michiru looked her dead in the eyes.

" Captain Ruka, Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Queen of Uranus." Michiru said. Haruka let each of her names roll around her head before responding.

"You were told by the counsel." Haruka stated more than asked. Michiru nodded as she could hear Haruka sigh in the breather. "You know about my planet as well?" Michiru nodded again. "Do you want to help me get my planet and senshi pen?" Haruka asked to a surprised Michiru.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked as Haruka smiled softly.

"While captive I found out who is responsible for the death of my mother." Haruka said as Michiru's eyes widened in happiness.

"Who?" Michiru asked almost bouncing up and down. Haruka shook her head no.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." Haruka said tapping Michiru's nose. "So will you help me?" Haruka asked again.

"What would I have to do?" Michiru asked as Haruka looked at her with a mysterious gaze.

"Just act like your mother in her youth." Haruka said removing her breather. Michiru eyes widened as she imagined Haruka drowning, but the wind senshi pulled Michiru's breather down and lightly kissed her before pulling away and replacing both of their breathers. Michiru's eyes widened in realization as Haruka pulled herself from the tank and grabbed a robe and left the shocked Michiru in the transfusion tank.

Haruka walked to the bridge to find Shizuru with slightly ruffled hair sitting at the commander's seat slowly drinking a cup of steaming tea. Shizuru turned to Haruka and smiled slightly, apparently the transfusion tank had done its job.

"I take it your 'talk' with the princess went well?" Shizuru said as Haruka sat herself down in the communication officer's chair. While typing something into the main computer Haruka spoke to Shizuru.

"Would you be interested in funding a theater production?" Shizuru was taken back by the odd question.

"What would be the purpose of the production?" Haruka turned and smiled sinisterly at the elegant woman.

"To bring forth revenge." Haruka said. The tea-sipping woman smiled evilly.

"Sure." As Shizuru agreed to fund the production an image of Setsuna popped up on the viewing screen.

"Shizuru why are you… HARUKA!" Haruka smiled at her boss and friend. "How did you escape, where are you?" Haruka held up her hand to get her friend to stop.

"Shizuru rescued me before I was executed and I am currently on her vessel…somewhere in space with Sentinel Natsuki and Princess Michiru." Haruka said as she motioned to Shizuru who bowed lightly.

"You were to be executed?" Setsuna asked in disbelief. Haruka nodded.

"They injected truth serum into me and didn't believe the answer I was given them for my name." Haruka said grinning. "After twelve sections they deemed me useless, so I was to be executed, but Shizuru grabbed me on the way to my execution." As Haruka finished Setsuna seem to be looking her up and down.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked as she noted the light bruises on Haruka's face and neck.

"Physically I'm recover from the whipping and beating sections they put me through, but psychology I'm a bit shot." Haruka said as she pushed a button to make sure the door to the bridge was locked and that no one else was in the room but Shizuru.

"What did they do to you?" Setsuna asked looking cautiously over Haruka. Haruka sighed before answering.

"Everything I hated and swore I would destroy didn't kill my mother." Haruka said turning away from the screen. "The rebellion was paid to do the attack from an outside source." Setsuna stared wide-eyed at the wind senshi.

"How did you find this out Haruka?" Setsuna asked as Haruka looked to her on the screen.

"Beryl told me herself." Haruka answered as Setsuna sighed.

"There could be a chance that she is lying."

"I thought of that and had Shizuru dig into the person and she found that they were missing close to 30 million credits." Haruka said as she sent Setsuna the copy of the report. Setsuna looked over it and agreed.

"Did she tell you who?" Setsuna asked as Haruka turned away before whispering to Setsuna.

"Who was the one person that lost almost everything when my mother and the Queen of Neptune started their affair?" A gasp escaped Setsuna as she realized whom Haruka was talking about.

"What are you going to do?" Setsuna asked as Haruka looked at her with a evil smile.

TBC

HAhHAHA, thank you for reviewing, sorry for the delay, PLEASE REVIEW

Wolfblaze


	5. Act I

The Sentinel 

Hello, I kept thinking about this during school and I wanted to update again. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon, I own the idea of the Sentinels, but not the Sentinel's themselves, you'll see why. Thanks for the reviews.

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_**Act I**_

**_Four Months Later_**

Haruka watched as the workers were finishing the final touches to her stage and props. Their work and determination impressed the young captain; they had built a set the size of a grand dinning room in less than four months. Glancing around she could see some of her actors walking around, her 'actors' or mostly actress were the other princess, and Setsuna who had to be dragged kicking and screaming everyday to practice and Hino. Suddenly a pair of arms embraced Haruka from behind, the scent of a sea breeze filled the wind senshi's senses. Leaning back slightly Haruka was met with tired aqua eyes and a trying smile.

"Hey there." Haruka whispered as Michiru moved to her side while Haruka wrapped an arm around the sea senshi's shoulders. Michiru's hair had grown pass her shoulders if her role in the play.

"Hey your self." Michiru returned as the two watched the workers beginning to pack up. "I can't believe they built this stage in such a short time."

"Either can I, but now I'll make my deadline for the Anniversary of my mother's death." Haruka said as Michiru squeezed her slightly. "You ready for opening night next week?" Haruka asked rubbing Michiru's shoulder. A nod was her reply as Haruka noted that her Princess had face planted. "She's the only one I'm worried about."

When a reply didn't come from her sea nymph Haruka looked down to see that Michiru had fell asleep in her arms. Chuckling softly Haruka pulled Michiru into her arms bridal style. Carrying Michiru over to the other princesses Haruka introduced all of them to go home for a few days to rest before the big performance. Makoto grabbed Michiru so Haruka could lock up. As the young captain stood on her stage she remembered when she asked all the other senshi's to allow her to use their children as actress.

**_Flashback- Less Than Four Months_**

"Glad to see your safe return Captain Ruka!" The Queen said as the other counsel members gave similar greetings. Haruka nodded politely as she motioned to Serenity to allow her to speak.

"I'm happy to be back. Although I suffered in my imprisonment, I also gained a piece of considerable knowledge." Glancing to the side noting that Michiru was missing, Haruka continued. "I discovered that the Rebellion was paid to attack the planet Uranus and assassinate the royal family." Several gaps were heard, "I also found out the identity and have verified who paid the rebellion." Serenity leaned forward in great interest.

"Who Haruka?" Not caring for the formalities.

"The King of Neptune, Toroth." (I figured I should give him a name.) Serenity closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as the room filled with words of horror.

"Quiet!" Setsuna yelled, as the room grew quiet at the time senshi's outburst. Serenity rose and stared into Haruka's eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?" Serenity's question was answered by a different voice that came from the doorway of the conference room.

"Because of my affair." Haruka knew the voice of the Queen of Neptune all to well. Serenity was angered. The forty five year old woman stepped into the light; she was an older version of Michiru down to the hair and eyes, which were holding with her queen's.

"You know you are no longer allowed in this room." Serenity said as the queen of Jupiter make a move to remove the queen of the seas.

"She's with me." Haruka said as Serenity shot her a confused look. "I went to Neptune after Shizuru picked me up, I needed to found out everything about my mother's affair with Queen Michelle."

"And I asked why the Captain of the Sentinels needed to know and Haruka told me who she was." Queen Michelle moved to sit in her empty chair. Giving a questioningly look to Serenity who nodded, Queen Michelle sat in her old chair as the Queen of Jupiter returned to her seat.

"After I explained who I was, I told her why I needed to information." Haruka started.

"I was shocked to hear that my husband would do something like that, but when Haruka gave me the proof and I crossed referenced it with our records she was right. But when she dug again we discovered that he had done the same thing at my daughters party, but I discovered a note in the trash that revealed that the target wasn't my daughter, but Haruka." Queen Michelle pasted the paper to Serenity who examined it.

"Then I took Queen Michelle to Pluto to recover my mother's dairies and get Queen Michelle's side of the story." Haruka started as Queen Michelle continued.

"Haruka got my side of my and Amara's affair, but it didn't answer husband had found out about the affair and both of us combed over the Amara's dairy, the answer wasn't there either." Queen Michelle turned to Setsuna who continued.

"I opened a viewing portal for them, and we discovered that Toroth discovered Amara and Michelle together during the Festival of the Moon." Setsuna stopped as Serenity heaved a sigh.

"You have the evidence and the motive, Haruka you know the conditions of your mother's death wish." Haruka nodded before standing straighter.

"I will need the other princess in order to fulfill it." Haruka said as Serenity raised a brow.

"Why do you need them?"

"Do you like plays Serenity?" Haruka eyes sparked with mischief. "In four months time on the Anniversary of the death of Queen Amara, there will be a play enacting the last eight years of queen Amara's life, a play that will be broadcast through every telepad and screen in the galaxy." The grin on Haruka's face scared everyone. "So can I have the other princess?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Somehow they gave Haruka permission to use their daughters. Haruka's thought was interrupted by soft footsteps behind her, the smell of the ocean filled Haruka's senses, but the scent was off. Glancing behind her Haruka smiled at her visitor before facing the front of the stage again.

"I see that everything is in order." The elegant voice moved next to Haruka.

"That it is, your highness." Haruka said with a tone of endearment. Michelle smiled at the young captain.

"I wish your mother was here to see you now." Michelle whispered as Haruka snorted.

"Yeah real happy that I was showing my creative side." Haruka remarked sarcastically, Michelle giggled lightly before putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"She would be proud of you, Haruka. You're the best fighter in the galaxy and yet you don't go running around killing people to show your strength, you show it in a very tactful manner." Michelle gave Haruka a motherly peck on the cheek then exited the theater. Surprised by the words Haruka stood on her stage for several moments after Michelle had left lost in thought. 'Not showing my strength, hmm.' Haruka noted the time as she hurried to close the building up for the evening.

The week flew past for the young actress as opening and closing night approached Haruka became on edge. As Haruka stood in her opening position she could hear chatter from the theater and from her headset. The lights dimmed as the audience grew quiet a single spotlight filled the stage.

**_Show_**- (From now on the writing will be from the audience's point of view. To give a realistic point of view.)

The lights had just dimmed and the spotlight stayed on the curtain. A second later an elegant woman walked out in the middle of the stage with the spot light following her. Applause willed the large theater as the woman bowed. Once the clapping died down the woman spoke.

"Thank you and Welcome to the legendary Moonlight Theater. I am Shizuru Fujino, sponsor and narrator for this evening's show. Tonight's program is very special to our cast, as we all know today marks the day when Uranus and her senshi were erased from memory. The play tonight will be in the memory of Queen Amara, the last Sailor Uranus." The audience clapped with a few tears in the crowd. As the roar died Shizuru moved to the side and the spotlight following her dims.

"Our story begins during the end of the galactic wars." Behind Shizuru the red stage curtain rises and reveals a black background, suddenly the darkness is pierced with swirling stars and planets as the image zooms in on one planet. "On the foulest part of Saturn." As the images on the stage zoom in again the stage itself changes into a desert with several odd planets and large rocks. Suddenly the stage in the back begins to rotate and the cries of battle fill the theater. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Queen Serenity are dressed their Sailor Senshi outfits are seen fighting a horde of evil creates that outnumber them 10 to 1. "The fight wasn't going well for our queen and her guardians." The light on Shizuru began to dim until it was almost out. The light refocused on the Senshi's it was clear that their uniforms were torn and blood marked the young women. The music roared to life with dramatic drums and violent sounds

"Serenity…" Mars started when a creature tried to haymaker her, the fire senshi ducked and kicked the creature in its middle section causing the creature to move back to be replaced with another.

"Yes…" Serenity answered stiffly, then the creatures began to push the five into a cliff side.

"We need to teleport out." Mercury said as the others tried to fight off the creatures.

"WORLD SHAKING!" A virtual yellow ball with rings basted at the stage and sparks flew as the creatures either fell dead or wobbled slightly.

"DEEP Submerge!" A blue virtual ball came racing to the stage as the creatures fell over dead or hobbled.

"DEAD SCREAM!" A black one raced to the stage and had a similar effect on creatures. Now on the stage stood the biggest of all, it roared like a lion then charged the five on stage, the lights on the stage began to strobe. As the creature charged a figure was seen jumping down from the rafters of the stage onto the creature. It goes black and silence fills the theater. The lights come back on slowly to reveal a woman with shoulder length sandy blonde hair standing proudly on the dead creature with the Space Sword sticking out of its chest.

Gasp came from the audience at the woman. As the woman who was clearly Uranus stepped down from the creature's body and pulled the Space Sword out of its chest, two other's stepped on stage. Serenity began to bounce up and down.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, oh thank you." Serenity said hugging Uranus. Neptune and Pluto moved to where the other's seemed to gather.

"It was nothing your highness." Uranus said smiling at the shorter woman. Neptune moved off slightly messing with her mirror.

"Uranus likes being a showoff." Neptune whispered towards the crowd. Laughter fills the theater as Uranus has a hurtful look on her face as the other's giggle.

"Enough you two, the battle is almost won the time for laughter will be when we have won." Pluto said shifting her key to her other hand. The other's nodded and all of them ran off stage. The light on Shizuru brightened as the music died.

"The public knows of the victory on Saturn, but not what happened that night that would changed the course of history for Uranus and Neptune." As Shizuru finished her light dimmed and the stage had been changed into a nice looking camp with the Senshi's sitting around a rustic fire. Jupiter and Mercury were cleaning up dinner while Mars and Serenity seem to be in a teasing match as Venus and Pluto laughed at the two antics. Uranus and Neptune sat close together near everyone else; a look of content decorated their faces. Softly violins filled the audiences ears.

"I did not scream when that creature touched me!" Serenity yelled at the fire senshi. Mars sighed.

"Everyone who heard Serenity scream raise their hand." Seven hands went up, the audience was filled with laughter as Serenity huffed.

"Traitors." Serenity grumbled, Uranus and Neptune giggled softly.

"Alright, no more teasing our Queen" Serenity was about to thank the time senshi for her mercy, "tonight."

"Pluto!" Serenity yelled, the inners all laughed as well as the audience. As the laughter stopped Jupiter and Mercury came and sat down with everyone. As everyone quietly conversed Uranus turned and looked at Neptune, they looked like they were in their own worlds. The other senshi hadn't noticed the two until Serenity looked their way, her smiling face turn sad.

"So then Venus was gimping around with one heel and the creatures didn't know if they should attack her or to give her a hand." The inners burst into laughter as Venus blushed, even though the audience had caught the end of the story they too laughed. Pluto was the only one not laughing she turned saw what was going on. Standing the time senshi popped her back.

"I don't know about everyone else but after three months of no sleep I really need some beauty sleep." Pluto began to walk to her tent as everyone else began to do the same, except for Serenity. As Uranus and Neptune moved to stand up Serenity stopped them as the music died again.

"Uranus. Neptune. I need to speak with the two of you." Serenity said as the others went to their tents. The two outers looked to each other then to their Queen. Once all the other senshi's were off stage Serenity started again. "I know this battle has been long and hard. That it has brought the senshi's as a whole together, some more than others. That is why when I say what I have to say to you two I say to you as your queen, not your friend, for I would never wish this upon either of you." Her words echo off the walls of the theaters. "According to laws both of you must have a king and heir by the age of twenty, a date both of you have very much so past." Serenity was silent. "That is why when you both return home tomorrow, your to-be-husbands will be waiting for you, and you both will be married and sent to your respective planets where I forbid both of you from seeing each other for a year." Shock filled the faces of Uranus and Neptune as well as the audience's. "I'm sorry." Was whispered from Serenity as she exited the stage and Uranus and Neptune were left alone. A black curtain fell behind them as they both stood there in shock. Uranus broke the silence.

"She can't do this to us." Uranus growled as she stomped across the stage. Neptune turned to head to the crowd.

"She can Uranus." Neptune's voice was weak and defeated. Uranus whipped back around and looked to Neptune who was on the verge of tears. Running across the stage Uranus pulled Neptune into an embrace as the water senshi burst into tears and buried her head into Uranus's shoulder as the wind senshi rubbed the woman's back. The theater was silent except for the soft sobs of Neptune. As the sobs died down Uranus spoke.

"We'll find a way, we'll run away if we have to." Neptune stopped crying and looked up at Uranus.

"Then our people would die Amara." Neptune moved away from Uranus, a gasp filled the theater at the comment.

"Michelle, baby…"

"Don't baby me Amara!" Neptune snapped, Uranus took a step back and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I just ARG!" Uranus yelled in frustration throwing her arms to the sky. A moment passed. "I just love you so much, I just want to be with you." Neptune approached Uranus, placing gloved hand on the wind senshi's face.

"As do I." Neptune lightly kissed Uranus on the lips before pulling away. "Let tomorrow wait, tonight we aren't the queens of Uranus and Neptune nor are we their guardians. I want us to be Michelle and Amara tonight." Uranus smiled and pulled Neptune to a fiery kiss as the lights dimmed out on the stage and Shizuru's light flared to life. The audience was greeted the sight of Shizuru fanning herself heavily.

"Phew." The audience burst into laughter. Clasping her fan close quickly Shizuru startled the audience. "As Amara sealed her love with Michelle, she dreaded the moment when the ship would land and she would meet her new husband. But the time came when their ship did land and Uranus exited before Neptune." The light on Shizuru dimmed out as the black curtain rise to reveal half a spaceship (The Phoenix) with it's boarding hatch down the music started as light guitar strings being plucked. Uranus stepped into view, and then a man with blonde hair walked up to her and bowed.

"Your Highness, I am Andrew Crown of Uranus. I was told that I was to marry you." He said, Uranus snorted at him, which surprised the man.

"I have but one question for you." Uranus said as the man raised a brow.

"Anything your highness."

"How well is your sword play?" The audience giggled slightly.

"I'm one of the best. Far under your skill of course." Uranus smiled at him.

"Now you can marry me." Andrew reached out his arm, but Uranus didn't take it. Instead she walked beside him with her arms at her sides as the two went off stage. Then Neptune walked down the ramp and a black haired man walked over to her as the music changed to dark and creepy.

"I am Toroth Flawn, Your highness, I believe we are to be married." He said with a wicked grin.

"So we are." Neptune said as the black curtain dropped for the end of the first act.

TBC

It took forever to get this written, sorry, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I LIKE REVIEWS

The next chapter will be Act two and we'll see what Haruka is going to do to Toroth (Such a crappy name.)

Wolfblaze


	6. ACT 2 Part One

The Sentinel 

Hello, I kept thinking about this during school and I wanted to update again. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon, or the songs, I own the idea of the Sentinels, but not the Sentinel's they, you'll see why. Thanks for the reviews.

Ja ne!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

_Singing _

**_ACT 2 Part One_**

The curtain had just dropped for the intermission and the actors quickly changed into their different outfits. Shizuru made her way to the dressing room of Haruka. Without knocking Shizuru entered and closed the door quickly before the half naked Haruka had time to react.

"All is well." Shizuru said giving her ex-lover a once over. Haruka glared at the elegant woman.

"You couldn't tell me that through the door." Haruka growled as she moved to put on a dress she was wear in the next act.

"But where is the fun in that?" Shizuru asked with a smug grin on her face. Haruka shook her head before giving her ex a coy look.

"Wouldn't Natsuki be a little jealous that you're in a room with a half naked woman?" Haruka grinned as Shizuru blushed slightly. "Is she watching our honored guest?" Haruka asked as she moved the dress into position on her bust.

"Like a wolf waiting for its prey to move." Shizuru answered before leaving the room. Once the door closed Haruka smiled softly.

"Soon mother." Haruka whispered as her lights flickered. "Show time." Haruka put on a straight face and walked out of her dressing room.

**_Back to the Audience_**

The lights flickered and the audience moved to their seats. The conversations during the break were about how creative and realistic the play had been and that the actors were the Sailor Senshi's. One queen had been watching her husband shift in his seat several times during the play.

"Something the matter dear?" Queen Michelle asked her husband, flashing his wife a reassuring smile the Queen turned slightly and noted the presence of one of the Sentinels. 'She better stay close.' The queen thought as the lights dimmed out completely before Shizuru appeared on stage and her spot light blasted on.

"Welcome back, we rejoin our two queens a year into their marriages. Queen Amara has given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Haruka. But at the annual ball honoring the Mighty Queen Serenity, our two queens see each other for the first time." As Shizuru finished her spot light dimmed and the black curtain and the stage lights came on to reveal the inners, Neptune, Pluto, Serenity, and several extras standing around in full length gowns of various colors and designs. Neptune was standing with Toroth the two were clearly angered at each other. Pluto pulled Neptune away and led her to the front of the stage away from the others.

"What is up with you tonight?" Pluto asked whispering slightly.

"Nothing." Pluto gapped.

"Nothing is Serenity during a face plant." On cue Serenity did a face plant. Neptune looked over Pluto's shoulder.

"You need to stop doing that." Neptune said as she watched her Queen get up.

"I will if you will chill." Neptune opened her mouth to say something when a short man in white came on stage.

"Attention, Attention. I wish to introduce their royal highnesses Queen Amara, King Andrew, and Princess Haruka of Uranus." All of the Queens and Kings moved their attention to the two entered the stage. Queen Amara was in a golden gown with a bundle of blue cloth while King Andrew had his hand placed on his wife's lower back. Both bowed to Queen Serenity before the Queen's flocked around Uranus.

"Oh she has such beautiful eyes." Venus squealed.

"And that Uranian hair." Jupiter said as the women cued at the bundle of cloth. Neptune was standing near the back of the pack watching Uranus, Uranus looked to Neptune and smiled gently at the woman. Neptune returned the smile, as she looked the bundle.

"Alright ladies I need to take care of my little princess." Uranus said as the group nodded and slowly moved away. "Neptune would you come with me." Neptune looked unsure.

"Um… Sure" The two walked to the very front of the stage away from all the others. The two stood in silence for a moment before Uranus spoke.

"Would you like to hold her?" Uranus held out the blue bundle to Neptune who was taken back.

"Are you sure?" Neptune asked, as Uranus grew closer to her. Uranus gently placed the bundle in Neptune's arms as the sea queen smiled brightly at the bundle. "She is so beautiful." A moment passed as Neptune took her eyes away from the child and looked to Uranus, "As is her mother." Neptune whispered. Their eyes locked as the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Michelle!" Toroth's voice yelled angrily. The two pulled away as Neptune gently rocked the bundle. Toroth approached the two and eyed Uranus. "What are you two doing?" He growled.

"Talking of course." Uranus answered with a grin plastered on her face. Steam seemed to come out of Toroth's ears. The man looked to Neptune and saw the bundle as Toroth grew closer the bundle cried out and the man jumped back. The audience roared with laughter at the man's shocked face.

"Demon child." Toroth muttered, Uranus glared.

"She is my little sky king, if you wish to call her anything other than Princess or Haruka, I will have to contact the Sentinels and have them see to your lack knowledge about your place." Uranus and Toroth glared at each other.

"I know my place." Toroth growled to the sky queen whom raised a brow in disbelief. "I am a king, I…"

"Below that of the queens and even further below that of the Senshis and Sentinels." Toroth went to respond when Neptune stopped him.

"Enough Toroth! Please do not show me such dishonor." Neptune said as passed Uranus her child. "It was good to see you again Uranus, please excuse my husband and myself." Uranus nodded to them as the two walked away with Neptune dragging Toroth. Uranus turned to the audience as she rocked the bundle.

"A fate I will never condemn you to my child, a fate you should chose is your destiny." The stage went black as the audience was given silence.

"Ara…what a scene." The voice came from audience; Shizuru was sitting in the audience on Queen Michelle's lap as the spot light found her. Shizuru tapped her fan on Michelle's head. "Was he really like that?" Shizuru asked as Queen Michelle nodded, the audience burst into laughter. Shizuru hit King Toroth on the shoulder before getting off of his wife. "I fear our heroines wouldn't see each other physically for another month, but that didn't stop their souls from wanting to see each other." As Shizuru's light dimmed out Uranus was on the stage with a foil she had her head down and eyes closed.

"AHHH!" Andrew came flying onto the stage and attacked Uranus with another foil, Uranus gracefully parried as the two locked in combat for several minutes. The two parted after Uranus pegged Andrew in the shoulder. "I fear I may be getting worse my warrior wife." Andrew said as he drew in deep breaths.

"If that is so I will have to divorce you." Uranus said as Andrew laughed along with the audience

"I fear you may anyways." Uranus looked to him confused.

"What do you mean?" Andrew drew close to Uranus.

"I saw how you and Neptune were." Andrew said as Uranus blushed. "See there was something." Uranus glared at him.

"There will always be something between us, I still…" Uranus trailed off.

"You still what Amara? Love her?" Andrew said as Uranus stared off into the audience. "You do, don't try to deny it." Uranus looked to Andrew.

"Yes I still love her." Andrew smiled at Uranus who was glaring at him.

"Now how do you plan on getting her back?" Andrew asked as he grinning evilly.

"What? She's married to Toroth, she still needs an heir." Uranus said sounding baffled as she leaned on her foil letting the metal bend.

"Easy my wife, have Haruka be the heir to both planets and convince Michelle to divorce Toroth." Uranus grinned back at her husband.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Uranus said as she charged and the two ran off stage fighting. The scenery changed slightly to that of a garden with the Planet Uranus in the background as a stone bench glided out onto the floor. Neptune came in the scene in a nightgown she looked to have been crying.

"Damn you Toroth!" Neptune cursed as she sat down on the bench dropping her head into her hands with a defeated sigh. A moment passed before Neptune threw herself up and paced around the stage.

"Why couldn't Serenity just, ARG!" Neptune stared out into the audience finding Serenity. Running to front of the stage Neptune screamed. "WHY COULDN"T YOU LET ME BE WITH HER!" The audience jumped back a bit as Neptune started to sob. Suddenly Neptune jerked her head up and pulled out her mirror. "Show me her." (Reminds me of Beauty and the Beast) Neptune seemed to smile and cry for joy. Neptune's next action shocked a lot of people. As the fast paced music came on. (I'm going to stick the singing together with actions, you'll get once you read it.)

_The ocean holds me captive,_ The Audience began to applaud, it was not known that Michiru could sing nor that she could sing very well.

_And it keeps me from the truth._

_No I don't know how I got here,_

_But I know I'm missing you_

_And I know the day is coming._

_When I'll be back inside your arms, _Neptune wrapped her arms around her self.

_But as much as I believe it,_

_That day seems so far._

_So I'll kiss the sky goodnight, _Neptune looked to the planet Uranus.

_And pretend I'm by your side, _

_And in the dark I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved I'll be loved I'll be loved. _

_I'll kiss the sky,_

_I'll kiss the sky, _

_I'll kiss the sky. _

_Every time the wind blows,_

_I hear it call your name. _The name Amara was heard faintly around the theater.

_And even in the darkness,_

_I can see your face. _A ghostly picture of Uranus appeared on a holovideo for everyone to see

_Every second brings my freedom, _

_Much closer into view._

_So the ocean will not hold me, _

_And I'll be one with you._

_So I'll kiss the sky goodnight,_

_And pretend I'm by your side,_

_And in the dark I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved I'll be loved I'll be loved._

_And when I kiss the sky tonight,_ Neptune falls to her knees and continues singing while reaching for the planet

_You will be right by my side,_

_And in the dark I'll feel the light. _

_I'll be loved I'll be loved I'll be loved._

_I'll kiss the sky,_

_I'll kiss the sky, _

_I'll kiss the sky. _

_I'll kiss the sky good night, _

_And pretend I'm by your side, _

_And in the dark I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved I'll be loved I'll be loved._

_And when I kiss the sky tonight,_

_You will be right by my side,_

_And in the dark I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved I'll be loved I'll be loved._

_So I'll kiss the sky goodnight, _

_And pretend I'm by your side,_

_And in the dark I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved I'll be loved I'll be loved._

_I'll kiss the sky, _

_I'll kiss the sky,_

_I'll kiss the sky._ Neptune's voice faded into a whisper as she placed her hand to her mouth before reaching towards the planet with the kissed hand before falling to the stage asleep. The audience roared to life in applauds as several members of the audience began to stand as the stage went black. As the clapping died down Shizuru came in front of the stage again with a spotlight following her.

"Two souls who want to be together cannot be apart even if the fates so no. Our two lovers meet at the Uranian castle to sign a trade agreement." Shizuru bows out…

TBC

SLEEPY!! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO AND I WRITE FASTER TOO. I will update again on Sat or Sun. I have IB and AP exams so I have to study the rest of this week. There are three more chapters to The Sentinel.

Extra:

For those of you who like Mai Hime and Mai Otome, I'm thinking about taking Shizuru and Natsuki from this line and telling their story from their views, starting with why Natsuki is the Forsaken princess of Mars, and how the two got together, I would be putting in Haruka from Sailor Moon and Haruka in from Mai Otome, I'm thinking it could get funny. So sent me either a review or private tell to tell me if your interested. And I will start it after I'm done with this one, or on the epilogue.

Wolfblaze


End file.
